


It Happened One Las Vegas Night

by OlicitySmoaky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicitySmoaky/pseuds/OlicitySmoaky
Summary: Felicity and Oliver meet in Vegas and get fake married, but was it really fake? Fast forward seven years later, and we'll all find out.Based on a prompt by @ tvafs_2





	1. Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tvafs_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvafs_2/gifts).



> This story was based on a prompt by @ tvafs_2 on her Tumblr page: http://olicity4always.tumblr.com/post/151820484603/olicity-fic-prompt-what-if-oliver-and-felicity
> 
> My mind carried it where it wanted to, which is probably to a place of insanity, but regardless, I hope you all like it!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=120qhyd)

**Grand Lux Hotel and Casino, June, 2009**

Felicity Smoak wondered why at nearly nineteen-years-old, on the precipice of an extremely hot internship at Queen Consolidated with a bachelor’s degree from MIT in hand, a sudsy sponge and a stack of disgusting dishes at the back of the Grand Lux Hotel and Casino occupied her night. In just twenty-four hours, her first year as an adult would be complete. She’d done so much with it, too – won the most influential paper at the International Conference on Data Engineering, the first time for an undergraduate; she was awarded the Bright Minds Senior Prize and ranked number two in her class. Given that she was the youngest graduate that year, that was saying something. She had one year to finish her internship at her dream company, QC, before returning to complete an accelerated dual-master’s degree the next year. For now, it was the summertime, and she was back home. All she’d accomplished had been academic, but Felicity felt she rarely had fun.

Then her mother had gotten her this job. That was Felicity’s fault though. She’d asked for it. She wanted a nest egg before settling into her subsidized housing in Starling. She was too young to waitress on the casino floor, so this was it. The pay wasn’t bad given the job, and it was only a few months. The other good part was that she got off before the nighttime rush.

“You done cleaning, Smoak?”

Felicity looked up at the clock above the long row of stoves. 8:00pm. She was so done. She untied her apron and walked it toward the closet where the laundress would pick it up and wash it by morning.

“All done, Joey,” Felicity told the short man with over-moussed hair.

“You sure you don’t want to switch to the nightshift? You’ll get a dollar more an hour?” the man asked.

“No. Thanks. I like my sleep.”

Felicity changed out of her black slacks in the employee locker room and into her new pair of jeans. She dabbed on her favorite pink lipstick and let her hair down. She wore contacts at work, figuring her glasses would get in the way and always a ponytail. But after a long day of everything feeling too tight and too repressed, she wanted to shift gears in whatever way possible.

Tonight, Felicity felt like exploring. It was nearly her birthday, and she didn’t have anything planned. Maybe she’d make a night of it for herself, then in the morning sleep in. Afternoon? Maybe a movie and then dinner with her mom after she got off work. That sounded like a plan. She pulled out a cute black top with sequins on the side and slipped it over her head then finished freshening up.

Felicity wove through the casino, wondering if she should walk across the breeze way to the adjacent hotel --  which was just as new but even more high end than the one she worked in – or just stay put at the Grand Lux. The connecting hotel, The Ivory Tower, had a three level aquarium she’d yet to check out and – she just remembered The Pixie Dolls were supposed to be playing at some rich girl’s birthday bash that night. The Pixie Dolls were her favorite band. It was settled. She was going to the adjacent casino, and would maybe pick up a Shirley Temple along the way.

**Ivory Tower Hotel and Casino**

Staying inside the ropes for the under twenty-one, Felicity followed the path to the elevators before making her way up to the Ivory Tower Hotel’s Golden Ballroom. She found a set of sofas and chairs outside the event room that overlooked the strip and sat down with her fruity non-alcoholic drink. She watched the beautiful people standing in line, waiting to be admitted to Thea Queen’s Sweet 16. There was no way Felicity would bother trying to get past the burly guys checking people in. They didn’t seem to mind her sitting there either. She internally fist pumped this small victory. She wasn’t much for parties, but she loved The Pixie Dolls, and her favorite song was playing.

Just as Felicity’s eyes slipped shut and the muffled chorus floated into her ears from inside, a shriek ripped through her indulgence.

“Leave me alone, Ollie!” a beautiful brunette in a shiny silver dress and a tiny tiara burst through the set of ballroom doors that wasn’t being guarded but was likely locked from the inside.

“Mom and dad sent me to look out for you,” an incredibly sexy man with sandy blond, or was that light brown hair, said in a hard firm tone.

The girl’s incredulous laughter bounced through the foyer. “Yeah, I begged them to have you, Tommy and Laurel chaperone so there wouldn’t be any boring old people here ruining my fun, but I guess—I was mistaken. Twenty-three is apparently the age when you become a stubborn old man!”

“You’re sixteen, Thea! You’re lucky mom and dad let you have your party this far away from home. Now go back inside, and stay at your party. Afterward, you and your _girl_ friends can enjoy your sleepover in your suite. No boys.”

“You’re no fun, Ollie,” the teenager huffed but acquiesced. “Fine.” She started toward the door then stopped when she noticed the man who was apparently her older brother did not follow. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I think I’ll keep an eye out from here. I’ll be in for the cake,” he said, folding his arms across his chest with a lift of his eyebrow.

The girl rolled her eyes and dipped back into the party. The man ran his hand over his exquisitely handsome face. Felicity realized she’d been staring about half a second ago, but for some reason, she could not tear her eyes away. Okay, that reason was clearly obvious. He was pretty much the hottest guy she’d ever seen in real life. That, and he looked familiar.

“Do I know you?” the mouth on the handsome face seemed to be moving. It was a really good looking mouth, even better looking than she’d thought it was a second ago now that it was facing front. And that jawline. And his eyes. “Do I have something on my face?” Those blue eyes sparkled and he smirked as he – wait, was he coming closer? “Oliver Queen,” the man said, suddenly standing right in front of her, hand outstretched. “And you are…?”

Felicity stood, flustered. Oliver Queen. Of course. She wasn’t one to follow tabloids, but these were the Queen Consolidated kids. Damn. She held her chin high and replied, “Felicity Smoak.”

**Over Two Hours Later**

“Speed!” Felicity declared, holding her hand out for her winnings. Oliver deposited three caramel candies into her hand.

“I should have never bought us these cards. I can’t believe you beat me again,” Oliver said with a chuckle. The pair sat around chatting for a while before Felicity suggested they play cards. Oliver went to buy the deck, asking Felicity to keep watch for an escapee Thea. He put his number in her phone so she could contact him. He hadn’t done it to be smooth. He really wanted to make sure Thea was behaving herself, but he was happy this girl, Felicity, had his number now. There was definitely something about her.

“I’m a child of Vegas,” said Felicity.

“A very cute one at that,” replied Oliver.

Felicity tucked her head to her chin, blushing for a moment before waving her hand and speaking rapidly, “Speed is actually more of a school yard card game, but you know us Vegas kids probably invented it. It’s not exactly a game of high skill or anything, but—“

“You are _very_ cute,” Oliver cut her off mid-ramble.

Felicity’s cheeks flooded again. “Stop. I’m not cute. I’m dorky and awkward.”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow. “Dorky and awkward can’t be cute, then, huh?”

Felicity pursed her pink-painted lips. “I guess that depends.” Oliver studied her. She was certainly beautiful. Not the type of beautiful he usually went for, but a sort of refreshing kind that made it hard for him to look away.

“So far only that cute friend of yours has come looking for you,” Felicity remarked, eyes darting back to the doors where his sister’s party still thumped with Pixie Doll beats. Oliver had left briefly for the cake but returned to Felicity’s side nearly an hour ago and still hadn’t left. He’d asked Felicity to join him inside, but she refused. The only thing she agreed to do was not leave before he got back. In the meantime, he made sure the servers brought her out a plate of food and a lemon drop martini. Now, Felicity was on her second cocktail.

“You think Tommy’s cute?” asked Oliver.

“Jealous, Mr. Queen?”

“Not on your life,” Oliver said without missing a beat. But he was jealous, a little anyway. Maybe she preferred Tommy to him. She didn’t seem to be the type that based everything on looks. She was brilliant. That much he could already tell. And goofy and kind and so beautiful. She also made him feel oddly safe. If she wasn’t interested in him, he’d have to live with maybe just being friends. He would have to make sure they’d at least become that.

“Hmm. So what shall we play next?”

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. “How about Truth or Dare?”

“I don’t like that game,” said Felicity.

“Not up for the challenge, huh?”

“I will have you know, sir, that I thrive on challenge. In fact, that’s what got me the highly competitive internship at…” Felicity trailed off, pressing her mouth in a line, clearly in a gesture to hold her words back.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly.

“Felicity, where’s your internship?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Nowhere special.”

“But you said—“

“All right, I’ll play,” she said, shifting the subject again.

Oliver would just ask her about it during the game then. “Great,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “You go first.” He was having way too much fun with this girl.

“Okay,” she said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why are you sitting out here with me?”

“You know I’m making sure my sister doesn’t try to ditch her party, and…”

“And?”

“I like you,” he told her. He did. He just wasn’t sure exactly why.

“Fair enough,” the adorable blonde told him.

He felt himself grin in response. “Okay. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

They continued like that for another hour. Drinks going to both their heads swiftly. Laughing like they’d known each other for years, Felicity playing dare pranks Oliver sent her on and Oliver revealing more about himself as he always chose truth. On Felicity’s final dare, Oliver held up a pamphlet from a nearby table. “Fake Marriages at the Little Vegas Chapel. Haha.” He crouched down in front of Felicity, avoiding the whole one-knee thing. “Felicity…Smoak,” he said, recalling her name with more ease than he ever had another girl he’d just met’s. “I dare you to marry me!”

Felicity’s eyes grew a couple of sizes. “What?”

“It’s a fake ceremony,” Oliver said, reaching for her hand. She took it and stood beside him. “It’ll be fun.”

“What about your sister’s party?”

Oliver tossed his arm around her shoulder and squeezed feigning nonchalance about the whole idea. He really just wanted to spend more time with her. “It’ll be winding down soon. In exchange for Laurel and Tommy getting to go see a show while I manned the party, Laurel agreed to chaperone the sleepover tonight.”

“Who’s Laurel?”

Oliver dropped his arm, stood up then stuffed his hands in his pockets. “My uh…friend.”

“Are she and Tommy dating?” Felicity asked, looking at him sideways.

“It’s complicated,” he replied, not wanting to talk about it with her at all. He didn’t want to scare her away. He wasn’t with Laurel, but they had this on-again-off-again history. Now, Oliver had a feeling that Tommy might be interested in her. But he who knew?

“Okay,” said Felicity. “Well, I don’t like to turn down a dare. I’ll meet you in the lobby of the Flamingo hotel at midnight. My mother works there, so I’ll feel safe with security waiting for you so late.”

“Perfect. See you in an hour,” he said, watching her walk away.

As if their ears had been burning Laurel and Tommy appeared from around the corner just as Felicity passed them. Neither of them seemed to notice Felicity, which Oliver decided was their loss and his gain completely. She was all his. “Ready to make the night you, buddy?” Tommy asked, sliding up to Oliver.

“No. I’m uh going to turn in early.”

“What? We’re supposed to hit Isis tonight. VIP room, right?” Tommy asked, his face a mixture of horror and disappointment.

Oliver clapped him on the back. “We were meeting your buddies there, right?”

“Yeah…” Tommy nodded, taking in this truth as if it solved everything.

“So go on without me.”

Tommy shrugged. “If you insist, but don’t cry in the morning when I come back with ….” He looked at Laurel who shot an eyebrow up and waited for him to finish. “…stories.”

“I’ll see you boys later. I’m going in to get the birthday girl,” she said before kissing each one on the cheek.

Oliver looked at his phone. Only fifty-two more minutes, and he’d be with Felicity again.  The little spitfire of a girl was just so sweet, but more than that. He liked her. A lot. He couldn’t remember feeling this attracted to someone. The fake wedding would be a fun start to a late night on the town. They’d probably have their first kiss then laugh then maybe head out on the town. It’d be perfect.

**Little Chapel of Love**

The hot desert night brought Oliver and Felicity to a place called The Little Chapel of Love. “You know. The name of the chapel seems different than the one on the pamphlet. Are you sure this was the right one?”

“Positive,” said Oliver, taking her hand and pulling her into the building. The white chapel was modest but the pink and yellow rose petals that littered the aisle and the soft scent of jasmine filling the air made it sweet.

They’d nearly completed the canned wedding vows the fake minister had given them after signing their fake wedding certificate.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the stubby minister dressed as Elvis announced as the hired witness threw white confetti. “You may kiss the bride. Uh-huh,” he finished with a gyration of his hips. Felicity giggled until Oliver’s hands cupped her face and those insane blue eyes of his searched hers for permission to continue. When she inched closer to him by perching herself high on her toes, he grinned then sealed his lips to hers. Felicity moaned into his mouth as his tongue swept inside of it.

After a moment, their lips parted. “It’s my birthday, you know?” Felicity whispered, noting it was well after midnight. The cupid clock over the alter clued her in.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to say. I mean, I could never have a party like Thea was having and I’m alone, and well, it’s today. Thea’s was yesterday.”

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against her lips before kissing them again. “Come on. I have a surprise for you. I thought it might be over the top, but since it’s your birthday. Well…”

They thanked the minister and the witness. Oliver gave Felicity the fake wedding certificate as a keepsake then showed her outside. Felicity’s jaw dropped when she saw what was waiting for them. “A limo, Oliver?”

“I thought it would be fun. We could have the driver drive us around all night or we could casino hop. Whatever you want.”

She took his hand and led him to the limo. “Don’t laugh, but I’ve never been in one before,” she said as he slid in after her. They still held hands.

“Not even for prom?”

She shook her head. “Didn’t go. My mother had an allergic reaction to some peanuts – it runs on the family – anyway, she went into anaphylactic shock that day. I stayed with her instead. My mother can be a pain, but she’s way more important to me than a stupid dance.”

“Was she okay?” Oliver asked, empathetically alarmed.

“Yes. She’s great. She works at the Flamingo, remember?”

Oliver nodded, brushing his thumb back and forth across her knuckles. Felicity’s heart fluttered.

“What about your date?” he asked, his eyes dropping to her lips. The heat in the cabin of the car ratcheted up.

“I was just going with friends,” she murmured as Oliver’s face inched closer to hers again.

“I would have loved to go to the prom with you,” he said, his breath lingering hotly above her lips.

“Now you’re just being cheesy,” she returned, her voice deeper than she’d ever heard it.

Oliver chuckled then pressed his lips to hers. His mouth devoured hers for a moment before breaking away to pepper tiny kisses down the column of her neck. The rough pads of his fingers dug into the fabric of her top before sliding down finding the bare skin of her waist. “Felicity,” he whispered. She could feel his heart pounding as they lay pressed together, chest to chest. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it before carefully soothing it with the flat of his warm tongue. God, that felt so good. “I want you so much.”

“Oliver,” she cried out when his hand dropped to her center and squeezed her core. She’d never felt anything so intensely. Every sense was alive. She wanted to shut her mind off, but she couldn’t. No. This wasn’t right. Felicity put a hand to her beautiful man’s chest and pushed him away. “I can’t do this, Oliver.”

“Why not?” Oliver frowned down at her confused, providing Felicity the opportunity to move out from under him.

“Because my internship is at Queen Consolidated,” she admitted, “and I worked really hard for it. And this…” she trailed off, waving her hand to indicate the whole of Oliver Queen’s form. “This would mess things up before I even got there.”

“You’re going to Starling?” his voice cracked.

She slid back against the leather seats, bit her lip and nodded. Oliver reached over and turned her chin towards him. “Look at me, Felicity,” he said in a whisper. When she opened her eyes, he dropped his lips to hers, gifting her with a slow deep kiss.

“I sort of wish this was real, and that we could run away,” she voiced one of the most irrational thoughts she’d ever had in her young life.

“Do you want to?”

“Oliver…”

“Felicity,” he whispered and kissed her again.

“No. I can’t. We can’t. I… will you take me home?”

After a moment, he answered, “Yeah. What’s the address?” he asked a bit morosely.

“1214 Tennant Street."

Oliver nodded before moving to open the front console so he could tell the driver.

“Thank you,” she said when he returned to the seat beside her, a bit further away than she would have liked. Neither of them touched. They rode to her apartment on a side of town she was a little embarrassed for him to see.

When they arrived, he asked her, his voice slightly cold and clipped, “Are we going to act like we don’t know each other in Starling?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Maybe we should just cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Yeah. All right.”

“Oliver...” she started, reaching for his hand. He let her take it, but she only held onto it for a moment then she opened the door.

“I get it, Felicity,” he said.

“Do you?” she asked, turning back to him. “This is my life. I don’t get opportunities like this.”

He nodded. “I understand. I’ll see you around, Felicity. You have my number.”

“Oliver, please.” She didn’t know what else to say as he looked at her. She’d only known him for one night, and he was Oliver Queen. He’d get over this by tomorrow, wouldn’t he? He was the one who had it easy. Women left and right. So much money he could make any of his dreams come true on a daily basis. Felicity, on the other hand, had had the most romantic night of her life, something she’d never forget. She slid out of the car and turned toward him. “Thank you for tonight.”

Oliver looked at her again as she stood several paces from him in front of a low-rise apartment building. “Happy birthday, Felicity.” He offered her a small smile before turning to the driver. “The Ivory Tower Hotel.”

Felicity headed up the walkway, surprised to feel the limo still lingering behind her. It only pulled away when she’d disappeared inside her mother’s apartment.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_All the hotels (except The Flamingo) in this story were made up but the pretend weddings...not-so-much![Pretend Weddings in Las Vegas](https://www.thelittlevegaschapel.com/pretend-weddings/)_


	2. Viva Star City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just having such a blast with this story. That's why I love prompts. They give me ideas I'd never have thought of on my own, then I can go with them and make them my own wild creations. I wouldn't call this story wild or anything, but I am enjoying making it work. I'm feeling very writerly right now, so I may post something else today, too. Never know.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=120qhyd)

**_Seven Years Later_ **

Drained from a day of meetings he did not want to be in and events from days past he did not care to relive in his mind, Oliver tapped the red pen he’d stolen from his favorite IT girl several years ago and secretly considered one of his most prized possessions on the glass top of his sterile desk. He had some proposals to mark up, but his mind wasn’t on them. Turning his head to look out of the glass window wall of his office, he tried recalling a time when he’d been truly happy. He couldn’t think of more than three – the most recent having happened years ago in the back of a limousine in Las Vegas.

“Oliver?” He looked up to see a tall leggy brunette standing in his office door frame.

“Isabel.”

“Have you finished with the proposals?” his executive vice president asked, eyebrow high arms folded.

“I’ll get them to you tomorrow,” he said, shifting his eyes back to the work he wasn’t doing.

“I told you I can take care of them for you,” she said, sauntering toward him. “I can take care of anything you need,” her voice dropped an octave.

Oliver looked up to find her leaning over his desk, hands pressed to the cold glass surface. “I may call it a night early.”

“Brooding over Laurel? I say good riddance to, well, trash. How on earth did you ever consider her to be in your league?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Isabel.”

“Don’t play broken-hearted, Oliver. It’s been clear to anyone with eyes that your love for her was—on the surface at best. And in the last two years, I’m not sure it was that deep.”

Oliver guffawed. “Says the woman who slept with my father to get her hands on some shares.”

Isabel walked around his desk and slid a leg to rest part of her weight onto the desk. “Oliver, stop pretending you’re upset over this break up. You cheated on Laurel every other weekend… In case you’ve forgotten our one night, I could always give you a refresher.”

“I…I don’t think so, Isabel.”

“I don’t understand you, Oliver. You’re a free agent now. What is it? The thrill gone?”

“Oliver?” he heard a different familiar female voice.

Oliver sat up, straightening his tie and clearing his throat. “Felicity. Uh, Miss Smoak. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Isabel stood and turned to face Felicity as well.

“May I speak with you in private?” Felicity asked. 

Isabel gave Oliver a sharp look then shook her head at Felicity, an ugly scowl etched into her face. “Call me … when those proposals are finished, Oliver. Maybe we can go over them at dinner…and, or breakfast.” She sashayed out of the room.

Felicity Smoak was standing in his office. Oliver steadied his gaze on her. He hadn’t seen her in at least two months. She was second in command in the IT department, but he rarely made it down there. I was partially because he had no reason to and partially because he did not see the purpose in torturing himself. He’d long since attempted to shut his feelings off for her and long since failed. The first couple of years, they’d become friends, then she started dating Ray Palmer, after they broke up, Oliver and Felicity got close again for a little while. But unfortunately, in this last year or so, they’d become extremely distant. Partly because Oliver had become CEO and engaged to Laurel and partly because Felicity had begun to make new friends. But mainly because she was dating some young detective named Billy Malone. It had been going on for six months now. Oliver wasn’t sure what she saw in the man. She was way out of his league. He was kind and honest, which Oliver definitely approved of, but he was also too simple for Felicity. She was remarkable, more so than anyone he’d ever known.

“Felicity, what can I help you with?”

“I just… I have some news, and I didn’t want you to hear it through the grapevine.”

“Sit down. Please?” He gestured to the closest of the two chairs in front of his desk.

“I don’t need to, Oliver. This won’t take long. Billy and I are engaged. I know we’re not as close as we used to be, but—I just wanted to tell you,” she trailed off with a laugh. “Funny, but I think we might be both getting married in the same month. We picked December 13th—he’s half Swedish, and it’s like a holiday for them. Yours is the 2nd, right?”

Oliver pressed his lips together. “Um, there isn’t going to be a wedding, um, at least for me. But, uh, congratulations, Felicity.”

“I, uh, wanted to invite you to our engagement party, but wait, you and Laurel? What happened?” she asked her eyes as soft as her voice. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, studying her blue eyes, trying to quell the stabbing feeling in his chest she was creating going on about this party. What had he been expecting? A chance. Maybe not now, but maybe someday. But now she was getting married. “It just wasn’t meant to be,” he whispered in a double entendre.

“I…I really am sorry,” she said softly. Was she talking about both herself and Laurel just like he had been?

They held each other’s gazes for a little longer than they should have. When Oliver realized this, he cleared his throat and asked, “Um, when is it?” He watched her fidget a bit.

“What?”

“The party…”

“Oh. It’s um, Friday night in the Velvet Lounge at Table Salt.”

“Wow. That’s—“

“Nice? Thanks to my raise, I can afford it,” she said with a genuine smile that made his heart skip a little.

But wait. Now she could afford it? Billy wasn’t chipping in? Oliver didn’t want to pry, so he shrugged it off. “That sounds nice.”

“I’d love you to be there, but if it’s too—“

“I’ll be there,” he told her before she could continue.

Her smile grew but for some reason this one did not quite reach her eyes, then she gave him a little wave as she backed out of his off. “Thanks, Oliver. See you later.”

“Bye, Felicity.”

***

It had been four days, five hours and seventeen minutes since Oliver told Felicity he was no longer engaged to Laurel Lance. But that didn’t mean anything to Felicity. It couldn’t. It shouldn’t. But it did. Sort of. She stepped up to the municipal licensing office window housed at Star City Hall. She had the paperwork ready for her marriage license. Billy had signed his part this morning.

A round-eyed small-framed woman with a squeaky kind of voice slid Felicity’s papers back to her. Her name plate read, _Dorothy Taylor Lamour_. A People Magazine lay open to her right and a bag of hot Cheetos to her left. The woman clearly was having a slow day and obviously was into celebrity gossip. Dorothy Lamour? Wasn’t that an old movie star’s name? Felicity’s mind ran too fast with random unimportant questions and thoughts sometimes. She needed to focus. For instance, right now the woman was saying something.

“I’m sorry. What’s wrong with my paperwork?” Felicity asked.

“I said, I’m very sorry, Mrs. Queen, but you cannot apply for a marriage license until you’ve been officially divorced. If you’re engaged… Mrs. Queen?” The clerk frowned. “You’re married to Oliver Queen? I didn’t know he was married.”

Felicity opened and closed her mouth several times before slapping her hand over it. She shook her head then slid her fingers down her neck. “Neither did I.” She could choke herself right now and be done with it, but that would take too much effort. No. This wasn’t right. It couldn’t be right. “There has to be some kind of mistake. Can you check again?”

The small woman sighed and ran Felicity’s name through the computer again. “There’s no mistake.”

Felicity took out her tablet and keyed, typed and swiped until the official marriage license came across her screen. “Oh, my God. How did this happen? How did I not know?”

“Married in Vegas?” asked the woman, studying her screen closer before shifting her sharp eyes back to Felicity. “Now, I see.”

“Yeah. I mean no. It wasn’t like that. We thought we were doing a hoax wedding. You know like a joke thing. Please don’t tell anyone about this. What do I do to get a divorce or an annulment? We never even lived together or even knew we were married. We were kids.”

Felicity could see the woman fighting to keep the smirk off her face. She took out a set of papers. “You’ll need to file this paperwork here, and it will take approximately six months to process. Ninety days if you find a judge who’ll expedite it.”

“Ninety days? But I’m getting married next month.”

“Unless it’s to renew your vows to Mr. Queen, I’m afraid that can’t happen. You could always go back to Vegas. Return to the scene of the crime. Or Reno. That could be fun. Have you seen the movie, _The Women_?”

“What?” Movies? Why was this lady talking about movies when Felicity’s life was falling apart?

“It’s an old movie where a bunch of women all travel to Reno to get quickie divorces. They did a remake, but that was bad. I prefer the classics.”

Felicity sighed. She was getting sicker by the minute. “Just tell me what to do. What do I do?”

“You and Mr. Queen could just head to Reno or Vegas if you want out of this fast. But honestly, I’m not sure why you’d want to divorce Oliver Queen. He’s kinda like the perfect guy. Unless you’re just into average guys. I get that. Challenge isn’t for everyone. Then again they say he’s a playboy, so maybe that’s not good.”

This lady was enjoying this too much, but Felicity was not at all. “Oh my God.” Felicity was glad the office was having a slow day and that no one else was in line behind her.  “What about an annulment?”

The woman pulled out an elongated clipboard from a drawer beneath her elbow and proceeded to read the top few bullet points.

“Underage – a spouse was too young to be married.”

The woman paused and looked up. Felicity shook her head no. She’d just turned nineteen and Oliver had been at least twenty-three.

“Bigamy – a spouse has another living husband or wife. Incest – the spouses are related, closer than first cousins.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Not definitely that.”

“Incompetence – a spouse was mentally unable to consent to the marriage; insane, intoxicated, or incapacitated. Duress – one spouse was coerced into getting married. Fraud – a spouse defrauded the other about something essential to the marriage. Force – one spouse got married only because of threats or physical force.”

“We might be able to prove incompetence,” Felicity muttered.

“It’s been a long time since you were married, Mrs. Queen. I’d say your best bet is a Nevada divorce. Judges don't like to grant annulments easily, and they can talk just as long as the divorce paperwork.”

Felicity nodded, pushing down the bit of bile trying to burn its way up her esophagus. She turned around to see a couple heading toward the line. She couldn’t let anyone else hear about this. “Please don’t say anything,” Felicity asked the woman again.

“I like my job, so not to worry. Next!”

As Felicity left City Hall, her mind swirled along with the contents of her lunch in the pit of her stomach. “What the hell am I going to do?” That Dorothy Lamour woman damn well better love her job and not utter a word just because Oliver was well-known.

She picked up her phone and dialed. A gravelly voice answered with a small trace of alarm and question in its tone. “Felicity?”

“Oliver,” she croaked out.

“Is something wrong?”

She tried answering him, but she didn’t know where to start.

“Felicity, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“No. I mean. I don’t know. We have a problem. Can you meet me at my place in an hour?”

“Sure. What’s your address?”

“I’ll text it to you.”

“Are you physically okay? I can come sooner.”

“I’m physically fine. But, this is kind of big. Just promise me you’ll be adult about this.”

“I don’t know whether or not to be insulted by that comment.” He chuckled.

“Just meet me in an hour. Hopefully, we can make this all go away—as soon as possible.” She hung up, heart drilling in her chest. This was a disaster. Beyond a disaster, it was horrifying. What was she going to tell Billy? What would Oliver say? How could this have happened?

Felicity tapped the Uber app on her phone and waited on the last step of the large city building for her ride. She wanted to call her mother and cry, but Donna Smoak would likely tell her to dump Billy and stay married to Oliver Queen – Oliver Queen, the CEO, Oliver Queen, the billionaire, Oliver Queen, the most eligible bachelor on the western seaboard. But he wasn’t just Oliver Queen to her, he was Oliver, her friend, the man she’d always wanted to get to know better but never had a chance to, the man who seemed to always care about her even though they weren’t ever more than just good friends. But she wasn’t with Oliver. She was with Billy. She loved Billy. When she thought about that word though, she wondered why the passion she’d associated with love in the past wasn’t really there with the young detective. He was safe. He made sense.

Felicity’s car arrived and she slipped inside after thanking the driver for his time. She rolled down the window and watched Star City go by. She drunk in the bright buildings and the bustling people. This was her home now. She’d changed so much over the past few years, grown up in so many ways. She had only dated a handful of men before meeting Billy.

Felicity never wanted to be like her mother, chasing love and excitement. She wanted stability and to settle down while continuing to focus on her career. But Oliver Queen, he’d always made her feel things, things no man had ever made her feel from just a smile or a touch or an intonation in his voice. But he’d been with Laurel, so that had all been just a fantasy on her end. Besides, he could never really want a girl like her. Las Vegas had been Oliver stepping out of his real world. Felicity could never fit in with him in real life. Ugh. Why was she even thinking about this? She needed to get divorced from Oliver right away, so she could get on with the life she’d chosen for herself. She was sure Oliver would help. They may have to fly to Vegas to do it or something, but they could handle that, right? Then it’d all be fixed.

Less than an hour later, Felicity sat curled on her sofa, a steaming cup of tea in her hand and another one made the way she knew Oliver liked it on a coaster on the coffee table by her feet.  Several seconds later, her doorbell rang. She sighed and stood up to answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story. I was thinking of going five parts, but it is still looking like three. I'm thinking the next chapter will be a long lovely one. Thank you for reading. I love you, my Olicity family. Thanks for being you. Stick with the fic writers during this crazy time. We have your backs. Just remember to kudos and comment if you have the ability. Not just to me, but to all. I'm trying to do that on my end. I fully admit that Olicity fic is my primary source of entertainment these days. ;) Finding a ship like this is like finding a great love in a lifetime. It doesn't happen often. Not giving them up. Back with chapter three hopefully in the next week or so. Keep your fingers crossed!


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a talk with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the delay. I should have the other chapters up faster. This one is regular length. The next one should be pretty short--and posted this week coming, whereas the last will either be mid-sized or longer. Then that'll be it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Side note: Remember that no matter what happens in canon, we have our fic...and that Olicity is one of the BEST ships of all time...not one of 100, but like one of five (and at the very top ruling!). I all of a sudden have faith things will work out for them on screen though... Maybe b/c it's Xmas time. lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update! XOXO

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=120qhyd)

Felicity's worried eyes immediately seized Oliver's heart. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

Her slender fingers curled around his wrist and tugged. “Oliver. Come in,” she said, pulling him into her apartment then looking over his shoulder like she was afraid someone was behind him.

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as she shut the door and leaned against it. His eyes slid along her form. Her hair hung over her shoulders in waves. God, he wanted to touch it. Light grey sweats, a dark green tank top and the fluffiest socks he’d ever seen made up her outfit. Her glasses as usual sat on her nose, those worried blue eyes shining beneath the frames. She looked amazing, but her throat was constricting, and she was staring at him like she was afraid to speak. “Felicity…” 

“Um, Oliver, I made you some coffee. Have some,” she said, suddenly whizzing by him and settling on the sofa at the center of her quaint living space. The mid-sized apartment was bright, full of yellows and some muted colors, accented with framed art and sci-fi movie posters. And plants. Felicity loved plants. Oliver knew that from her desk at work; she always had at least two. His eyes landed on a fern on her windowsill that looked particularly loved. “Sorry the place isn’t spic and span,” she went on, “but you know. Lots going on.”

“It’s lived in,” he said, shifting his eyes back to her. She blushed a little, which he thought was adorable. Oliver tried to stop his mind from going down that sweet road, but it wasn’t easy around her. So instead, he took a seat several appropriate knee-lengths away from her on the couch. The coffee table in front of them held a steaming black mug decorated with green bows and arrows next to a pink one with lip stick kisses painted on it.  “It’s perfect, but what’s on your mind? It sounded like an emergency on the phone. You said you needed my help to make something go away.”

Felicity reached for the black mug and handed it to him. “I figured you wouldn’t want the girly one.”

“Robin Hood?” Oliver huffed a laugh after he turned the cup and saw the name of the medieval vigilante etched in green beneath a picture of a mask in the same color.

“I'm fan." She quirked a tiny smile. "Just the way you like it, I think."

He took a sip. She was right. His heart fluttered a bit because she'd remembered--one cream and a little cinnamon--but it also told him that she was stalling. “It's delicious. Thank you.” He watched her look down. She was so unbelievably pretty, and she had no idea. That was the best part about her. _Wow. Oliver. What the hell has gotten into you today_? _Um, maybe because this is the first time Felicity's invited you to her place._ They'd been to baseball games; to Big Belly Burger; even to the movies. She'd been to the Queen Mansion before he and Thea sold it after their mother died.  But Felicity had never invited Oliver into her domain. Now, she was sitting there looking tense. She'd been so anxious to see him now she'd clammed up. “All right. Spill it, Felicity.”

“I…” Felicity stood up. “Do you want to hear some music? I just made a new playlist—“

“Felicity… Out with it.”

“All right,” she said, flopping back down a lot closer to him than before. Her proximity made Oliver's air passages thin a little, but he stayed put. _Then, holy, heaven on earth_. Fire burned through the material of his work pants when she placed her hand on his knee. He tried pushing down the need that bloomed from the simple touch. “So, here’s the deal. I, uh, we are…” She popped up again, but this time she disappeared down her hallway and through an opened door he assumed was her bedroom.

“Now what are you doing?”  She returned with a large cream colored certificate…of marriage. “Our fake marriage license? You kept that all these years?”

“Yes. I mean, no. Yes. It’s here. No, I mean, it’s not fake. It’s not a fake certificate, Oliver.”

“What do you mean it’s not fake? Of course, it’s fake,” he said, but the grave look in her eyes made him dizzy. “It’s not fake?” 

Felicity moved her head from side to side almost imperceptibly. Then her quiet demeanor melted as she threw her hands up in the air. “I went to apply for my marriage license, Oliver!” She started pacing. Oliver’s heart drilled like a woodpecker after a delicious meal hiding behind a tough piece of bark. He was scared, but hopeful. What was he hopeful about? This didn’t mean anything. Felicity was clearly upset about it. “I went to apply, but they denied me. You want to know why they denied me? I’ll tell you why. Because I’m apparently married to Oliver Queen, that’s why.”

“Are they sure?” he asked even though he knew the answer.

“They’re sure.”

“So, what do we do? We haven’t, you know, consummated,” Oliver choked out as heat licked up his neck and warmed his ears. _What was he fifteen?_ Even at fifteen, he hadn't reacted so--well, uncooly. He cleared his throat. “So, uh, we can annul.”

Felicity didn’t bother blushing at that because she was still too busy searing a hole in the carpet with her pacing. “That oddly enough wasn’t a reason on the list at City Hall, but we could prove incompetence. But anyway, it doesn’t matter because an annulment can take just as long in Star City. And I need this taken care of right away, Oliver.”

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Oliver’s mind froze. He was married to Felicity—to the young beautiful woman he pined for but never thought wanted or needed him, the one woman he thought was far too good for him but whom he’d fallen in love with more and more as the years went on. The irony of it was the more he cared for her, the more he pushed his feelings down when he was with Laurel. As a result, he’d let years pass. For a while, he thought something would happen and their time would come. He contemplated safety and simple happiness with the risk of going to her. Felicity had rejected him before. She had a career. She needed more than a CEO with a smile. She wasn’t interested in things like money and power. His Felicity was so much more than that. But he had no idea how to deal with it. So, he’d just stayed quiet, hoping one day she might come to him, but she never did. Then about a year and half after she'd come to work at QC full-time, she began dating Ray Palmer. He was a genius like her, a version of Oliver but with all the additional attributes someone like Felicity might need, but it hadn’t worked out. After that, Felicity and Oliver had spent time together as friends but always with Tommy and Laurel close-at-hand. He’d been too afraid to change his life and make a go for her. But soon, it became too much. And just when he was ready, just when he was thinking of letting Laurel go and saying something to her, Billy swept in and took her away. He stayed with Laurel a while longer until realized it wasn't fair to either of them. He'd rather be alone than live in a fabricated bubble of happiness.

Now, it was seven years after the day Oliver first met Felicity. How had he let that much time go by? But this news she was giving him today? Was it fate? Did he believe in fate? He had no freaking idea. All Oliver knew was that he was married to Felicity Smoak. It was sort of a dream come true, and it was about to end. He wasn’t sure that he wanted it to. But this wasn’t all about him. He needed Felicity to be happy. That was the one thing he was certain of.

The unassumingly beautiful blonde flailed her hands as her idea spilled out at a rapid pace. “We go back to Vegas. We’d need six weeks to establish residency if we were getting a divorce, but we can prove the annulment and because we were married there, they’ll do it pretty quickly from what I understand.”

“I, uh…”

She stopped pacing and moved the cooled down mugs so she’d have room to perch herself across from him on the coffee table. “Oliver, please. I need your help on this. Billy can’t find out. I just…can we please just take care of this?”

“Yes,” Oliver said, shutting his eyes for a moment to build his resolve. This was for her. “Of course. Of course, we’ll take care of this right away. We’ll take the Queen jet, and—“

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Felicity cut him off, eyes a little panicked. “What if people see us together?”

“We’ll make up a work thing. Anyone could see us at the airport, too.”

“We could take separate flights,” she said, but her shoulders had relaxed. She was seeing his point. He knew that already. He knew her so well.

“Let’s just take the jet,” he said softly. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Felicity nodded once. “You’re right. I’m sure it will be.” She folded her hands, squeezing her fingers in a pulsing beat as she leaned forward. “This is going to be okay, isn’t it, Oliver?”

He placed his large hand over her anxious ones to calm her. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Felicity nodded.

“So, when do you want to leave?”

“Can we go tonight?”

Oliver frowned. _Tonight?_ “Isn’t it Friday?”

She sat up straight, knitting her eyebrows, looking thoroughly confused. “Yeah, so?”

“Your engagement party.”

And, she hopped up again. “Shit! I don’t forget things like this. I don’t forget anything. But, oh my God. Why would I forget something like this? I have to call Billy.”

“Why don’t you just get dressed, head over, and we’ll take care of this tomorrow,” he said, his heart aching. He had no right to feel this way. This was her life. This was reality. Damn the hope that this crazy situation laid in his lap. It was making him irrational.

“Oliver, I can’t,” she said, her tongue sweeping over her lower lip. “I’ll feel like a fraud.”

Oliver bit back a groan, eyes locked on her now glistening pink lip. Great, now this situation was giving him ideas. _Stop, it now, Oliver. You need to be there for her._ “You can always postpone it to another time,” he suggested.

“I don’t think I should do that. Could I do that?” She looked at him like he truly held the answer. He had his answer, but he didn’t know what she wanted. He knew Billy was a nice enough guy, but he’d always wondered if he was right for Felicity. Unlike Ray Palmer, who at least looked good enough on paper for her, Billy was just average. And Felicity Smoak should not be resigned to a life of average. But it was her life. Her choice.

“It’s up to you, Felicity.”

“That’s your answer?” she asked, sliding into her loud voice. “This is all your fault, Oliver! Can’t you at least… You know what? Just go. I’ll figure it out.”

Oliver stood. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” He started toward the door. Then he felt a small soft hand on his shoulder. He pressed his lips together and turned around.

“Wait, Oliver. I’m sorry,” she said, “What time can I meet you tonight?”

“Felicity… you can’t…” They stared into each other’s eyes for a beat. 

“I want to take care of this as soon as possible,” she said quietly, dropping her hand.

“Okay,” he told her with a small smile. “I think I can have the jet ready by 7, but I don’t think we’ll be able to anyone to sign anything for us that late.”

“I know, but we’ll be able to first thing in the morning. I checked. The court is open Saturdays from 8am to 1pm.”

“So, do you want me to book two hotel rooms, too, then?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry if I’m being weird. I just really want this done.”

“Sure. Okay, Felicity. I have a breakfast meeting tomorrow, but I can reschedule it easily. It’s not pressing.”

“Thanks, Oliver.”

“I’ll text you the address.”

He turned to leave for real this time, heart heavy, head weary, and oddly hopeful. Why he was not quite sure.

***

Felicity shut the door behind Oliver. This was insanity. What was she going to do? She sank onto her sofa, staring at Oliver’s half-finished coffee. After a minute, she lifted it up and took it along with her empty cup to the kitchen. After turning on the sink, she squeezed a couple of drops of soap into each cup and wondered what it’d be like to have Oliver by her side every day, maybe standing next to her ready to dry. Or maybe they’d have an agreement that if one prepared a drink or meal, the other would tackle the dishes. In so many quiet moments, she’d let her mind wander to this place, but, today, the images blazed, hot and vivid.

Why had she taken all this time, wasted all this time on the wrong men? She knew the answer: fear. But she wasn’t sure what she was afraid of exactly. Was it rejection or choosing the wrong life? If she dug deeply, she knew it was the former when it came to Oliver and the latter with everyone else. Oliver had always been with Laurel, and sure they’d been good friends but he had seemed to accept her friend status ever since she moved to Starling—now called Star City—thanks to her ex-Ray. Ray. She’d really loved being with him. He was funny and charming, but he didn’t quite fit with her. For one, he was still in love with his dead fiancée, Anna and for another, he was just a friend. She didn’t want to marry just a friend, so she thought maybe she could find someone like Oliver. Maybe not Oliver, but someone she cared about that much or at least close to it. Then she’d met Billy. He was sweet and kind, and safe, but not a great man. He wasn’t like either Oliver or Ray, and though she didn’t get the same fiery spark she did when she looked at Oliver, he gave her heart a warmth Ray never did. He was more than a friend. She held affection for him and a simple kind of love, too. But there was something missing. She suspected Billy was the type of men many women settled for—a good man who would make her content. But was that all she wanted? Felicity wasn’t sure. But she’d committed. What choice did she really have? _All the choice in the world if you’re brave enough. Shut up, Smoak._

About twenty minutes later, Felicity had called Billy to tell him she was sick and asked him to let their guests know the party had to be rescheduled. She felt like shit about it, but she felt like she didn’t have any choice. Of course, things had not run as smoothly as she’d planned. “Oliver, I’m sorry, but I can’t make it tonight. I really want to get this taken care of, but when I told Billy I was sick, he insisted he’d come over with some chicken soup.”

“You should tell him, Felicity,” Oliver murmured. Why did he sound so despondent?

“Not yet. I think I can fake being sick. I told him it was a stomach thing.”

She listened as Oliver cleared his throat before croaking out, “Whatever you want.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” he said. The understanding in his voice caused a riptide of emotion to ripple through her. “Oliver…” She took a deep breath. She didn’t know what she was going to say, but she knew whatever it was, she probably shouldn’t say it. _Ding dong._ Saved… or maybe more like destroyed by the bell. “Billy’s here," she said into the phone. "I’ll talk to you later, Oliver. We’ll work it out.”

She hung up then moved to open the door. On the other side stood a man who should have made her heart flutter, a man she felt the most herself with, a man she was deeply in love with. When she opened the door and saw Billy’s smiling face, she knew Billy could never be that man. Her heart belonged to Oliver Queen. But what the hell could she do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always comments feed my little writer's spirit. I'd love to read your thoughts. They mean a lot to me. And, of course, kudos are adored. Happy holidays, everyone!


	4. Let's Just...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Felicity dealing with Billy. NOTE: If you saw the mid-season finale, I'm sorry Billy is in this fic. XOXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is a short one. The next one will be longer!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=120qhyd)

Late evening poured into late night, and Billy still hadn’t left. He sat perched on the sofa with Felicity’s feet tucked in his lap as a third episode of Dr. Who rolled by. Felicity’s back pressed against the sofa arm behind her as she scooped delicious minty ice cream into her mouth. Its icy tangy sweetness was doing a damn good job of balming her jitters. _Best medicine ever._

“Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

She turned to see him looking at her with owlish eyes. _Blink. Blink. Blink._ “Why did you pretend to be sick?” he finally asked.

“I am sick.”

His eyes narrowed then. “You’re eating mint chip. You’re not sick.”

“Okay. I _was_ sick,” she corrected. “I told you the bug passed an hour ago. After not eating all day, I’m hungry.”

Billy lifted an eyebrow. “Is that really it, or is it something else?”

Felicity slid her feet off his lap and got up to take the carton back to the freezer. When she returned, she found Billy watching her, forehead etched with worry lines. She sighed. This wasn’t fair to either of them. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Billy. I just…”

“You just what?” His expression seemed to lodge itself between dread and understanding. He started shaking his head, as if coaching himself down from a freak-out.

Felicity rounded the sofa and plunked down, tucking one foot beneath her thigh. “There’s something I need to tell you—“

Billy whipped his hand up like a beat cop holding traffic. “Don’t.”

A shudder pulsed through Felicity at his sudden reaction. “Don’t what?”

Billy stood up. “Forget it. I know what you’re going to say?” His eyes were ice as they bored down into hers.

Felicity jumped to her feet, fire boiling in her belly. “Oh, do you?” She inched closer to Billy, eyes locked on his. In her sock feet, she was about six inches shorter than he was. Her mind flashed briefly to Oliver, who towered over her by nearly a foot when she wasn’t in heels. She shoved the image of him out of her mind. Not the time at all.

“Where did you go just then?” Billy pressed, eyes flaming with accusation.

“What?” she asked, unable to stop her heart from swelling with—was that relief? Did he know? Was he going to let her off the hook? No. That would be insane.

“Just then. You went somewhere else. Outside of this conversation.”

“I do that all the time. Remember, fast mind?”

Billy sighed heavily.

“That doesn’t’ stop the fact that you were about to say you’re having second thoughts about us. But—I already knew that,” he said, bitterness dripping from his tongue.

“That’s… That’s not true,” she half-lied. _Was it true? Yes._ But she needed to explain. But she couldn’t explain everything right then. She needed to make him wait, but did she even want Billy to wait? This whole situation blasted her true feelings to the front of her mind, but was she ready to deal with them? _No. No._ She couldn’t.

“Do you feel any passion in our relationship?” he asked, slicing through Felicity’s mental diatribe. Thankfully, he didn’t call her on that one. And what had been with that earlier? Why had he called her on going somewhere else in her mind? She did that every other fracking second. “Sure, there’s affection, but—passion?” he wanted to know.

She stepped away from him, shoulders sinking. “I don’t know.”

“No. You don’t. It’s not you. It’s us. We don’t have fire or passion. We never had,” he said, the bravado in his tenor deflating.

“Not everyone needs fire and passion:” Felicity replied quietly. “Sometimes you need stability and companionship.”

“I’m not a dog, Felicity.”

Laughter bubbled out of her chest at the mental picture of Billy dropping a bone at her feet then panting as he waited for her approval.

“You think this is a joke?” he snapped.

This was no joke. Her mind was everywhere. She just wanted this night to be over. She sighed. “No, I’m sorry, Billy," she stopped, feeling another laugh coming on, "but your face—“

“You can’t even take this conversation seriously.”

“You know, maybe you’re right,” she responded with a sigh. What the hell was wrong with her? She looked at Billy standing there practically shaking with anger. She cared, but that didn't make her feel the love she was supposed to feel. “Maybe we need a break from each other,” she told him.

“Fine by me,” said Billy before striding to the coat rack to take down his jacket. He turned back to her with his hand on the front door knob. “Are you going to be okay?”

“I think I’m going to go visit my mother for a while to think,” she said. “I can work remotely for maybe  week.” She did want to visit her mother, but that wasn’t really the reason she was planning a trip to Vegas, was it? Then a wave of bravery surged through her, a certainty she hadn't allowed herself to feel before.  “You know what, Billy. I don’t want to lie to you any more. I just think we need to call this off now before either of us gets hurt.”

He looked like someone had just scooped out his guts. Maybe he’d been hoping she’d come around.

“Billy, I do love you in a way, but I think it’s for the best if we go our separate ways. I feel like we have so much more to give to other people. You know the people who are our—people ? I know that doesn’t make sense, but—“

He nodded morosely. “No, I think I does. It really does,” he said finally slipping on his blue blazer. “I’ll be here if you ever need anything. And if you—“

“If I change my mind?”

He nodded.

“I don’t think I’d be doing either of us any favors,” she said, walking up to him then clutching his shoulder to squeeze it. “I’m sorry this took so long. I wanted to make it work.”

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “I know you did,” he whispered. He opened the door, then turned back to her for a brief moment. “Let's just say goodbye then, Felicity.”

“Goodbye, Billy.”

And then he was gone, and the tears fell – relief, fear, happiness, guilt and confusion. What a fun next few days this was going to be. But at least she’d be with Oliver. “Shut up the hell up. That kind of thinking is not helping.” Oh, but it was. It so was. _Damn it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos loved. Thank you! If you want to follow me on Twitter, I'm @AlliWriterGirl. XOXO. I'd love to be in touch.


	5. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Vegas and take care of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I really wanted to finish to see if I had even a moment to write some kind of Xmas fic after. Sick right now and have tons of work, but you never know. It's what I WANT to do. lol I hope this makes sense. If it doesn't, blame the sick brain. lol
> 
> NOTE:  
> This story was based on a prompt by @ tvafs_2 on her Tumblr page: http://olicity4always.tumblr.com/post/151820484603/olicity-fic-prompt-what-if-oliver-and-felicity
> 
> THANKS, EVERYONE for the comments. You're the best.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=120qhyd)

The scent of jasmine and something he couldn’t quite name teased Oliver as he feigned sleep in his capsule-like bed aboard the Queen jet. He cracked an eye open and reveled in the scent. She was so damn intoxicating. _Forget it._ Oliver sat up, slung his feet over the side of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Your midday nap not working out for ya?” Felicity asked, eyes whipping across her tablet.

“Not at all,” he said, rising to his feet and giving his neck a little crack. 

“Something on your mind?”

 _You._ “No, I just thought I could sleep because last night I sort of—“

“Didn’t?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Your eyelids have been blinking slower than usual all day. Not that I’ve been staring at your eyelids or anything, but you know, it was kind of obvious,” she said, finally looking up from her tablet. She was casual today in her black jeans and stylish purple sweater that dipped a little at the neck. Her ponytail was neat and perfect and her rosy lipstick was painted on just right. Oliver’s form of casual—a gray t-shirt, jeans and barber shop-neglected hair—looked sloppy in comparison. But in his defense, he had shaved his stubble-action a bit that day. He liked to keep his facial hair sort of neutral. Not too Ray Palmer and not too mountain man. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling Felicity liked the way he wore it.

“You can sleep when we get there,” Felicity was saying. “We don’t have to be at the courthouse until tomorrow.”

The words ‘the courthouse’ fricasseed his heart. “True,” he said with a practiced smile. But he had plans for tonight and he wanted a clear head. He’d take a two-hour nap. That’d be plenty for him. He wasn’t really the type that needed tons of sleep. “What are you reading?” he asked, leaning on the back of her chair and looking over her shoulder.

“The annulment rules of Nevada,” she replied. “They also don’t mention consummation. But they mention ‘want of understanding’ and that’s exactly what we had, so I’m not worried. Are you worried? Because I’m totally not.”

Oliver came around to sit next to her. “I’m not worried, Felicity. Not in the slightest. How are you even online up here?”

“You can use wifi in the sky. The only reason you can’t text or use your phone is if the pilot is using GPS and the cellular waves scramble his signals. Our pilot is using a different navigation system, but in case he chooses to switch to his GPS, I’ve cleared his signal. Whatever we do on our phones or tablets won’t interfere. But he’s not using the GPS anyway, so we’re fine either way,” she rattled. Oliver’s heart swooped. Could she be any more Felicity? He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from sighing. He knew her. He shouldn’t be surprised at her genius at any point in time, but it wasn’t about surprise—it was about awe and appreciation. She was like no one he’d ever met in his life. She was irreplaceable, remarkable, and perfect in the most flawed and insane way possible. Thanks to Felicity he was able to power up his cell and make sure his schedule was clear. He wanted to plan something to surprise Felicity, but there was something gnawing at his chest. Was this the right thing to do? After all, she was engaged to someone else. Oliver prided himself from moving on from his days as a prick and a cad. He definitely didn’t want to revive that persona when it came to Felicity.

About thirty minutes later, Felicity dozed off. Oliver’s head lolled to the right, dipping closer and closer to her shoulder. The only reason he was awake was the fact that he was constantly battling the snuggle monster in his chest. He really wanted to just be close to her, but he had a plan. He’d waited this long, and he was not going to ruin it. His phone chimed, jarring him from his sleepy haze. He looked down and noticed a text from Thea.

**Thea: Got your game hat on?**

_Oliver: What?_

**Thea: You ready to make this work…finally?**

Before he could reply again a text from Tommy fired through:

Tommy: I still think you’re crazy, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

Oliver looked over at Felicity. She’d woken up and must have gotten the texting bug from seeing him because she was texting too. She looked guilty. His heart fisted. She was probably texting Billy.

_Oliver to Thea:  I’m actually rethinking the whole thing. It’s not right. She’s engaged._

**Thea: But she’s married to you.**

_Oliver to Tommy: You’re right, man. This isn’t going to work. I’m not that guy any more, and I don’t want to be._

Oliver was feeling proud of himself for carrying on two conversations at once. He usually just ignored additional texters until he was finished with whomever got to him first. He was so the opposite of Felicity when it came to technology sometimes. He secretly loved that for some reason. Another text blooped from Thea.

**Thea: Do you love her?**

Tommy: Do you love her?

_Oliver to Thea: That’s for me to know._

_Oliver to Tommy: Shut up, man._

**Thea: No, I’d say that’s for her to know.**

_Oliver to Thea: Goodbye, Speedy._

_ Tommy: You can tell yourself lies, but you can’t fool me. _

**Oliver to Tommy: Goodbye, Tommy.**

He stuffed his phone into his pocket and dropped his head back on the seat. He could still see Felicity’s fingers flying across her phone. Oliver had intended on wooing her, but it wouldn’t be right. But he’d already booked a hotel room and told Thea, which wasn’t good. She’d surely checked to see if he’d slacked on anything. It was really out of his hands at this point. Oh, God what had he gotten himself into? 

***

Each with a key card in hand, Oliver and Felicity stepped through a shiny set of elevators at the Ivory Hotel and Towers. This was it. He was going to do it. If he held his feelings back any longer, he might actually explode. 

“Back to the scene of the crime, huh?” Felicity said as they faced front. The elevator dinged, then the doors slid shut.

“Yeah,” Oliver replied, shifting nervously. Normally, Felicity made him feel at ease, more like himself than anyone ever could--that's what made Oliver fall for her in the first place--but now was another story. Tonight, he faced rejection and a broken heart.

"Back where it all began," said Felicity.

"Uh huh." Oliver nodded, pressing his lips together. 

Felicity sighed. “I told you I’m fine with staying in a suite with you, Oliver. I know it has two separate rooms. As long as none of my mom’s friends see me, or no one recognizes you. Unless you think a paparazzi saw you and snapped a picture? I didn’t see any lights flashing. We could always let the cat out of the bag and tell them we are married if they catch us, but that wouldn't make sense. That's what we don't want them to know, so--” Felicity glanced over at Oliver to see him staring up at the light fixtures of the elevator, his mouth in an ‘O’ as he released a heavy breath. “Am I talking too much? I’m sorry. I just. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it okay?”

“It’s not that,” said Oliver as the doors swooped open and revealed the twenty-second floor of the Empress Tower.

They walked down the small corridor that led to two tall white double doors. “Wow,” said Felicity. “Very VIP.”

“Yeah. Is it too much?”

“Not at all. Just new to me.”

Oliver turned to her before they entered. “Are you sure this is okay? Do you want me to get you another room?”

Instead of replying, Felicity stepped around him and stuck her key card inside. The door clicked open. ‘Wow’ had been an infantile understatement.

“So, this is it," Oliver said, stepping into the expansive room behind her. There were two white sofas with giant pillows at the center of the room--one a love seat, the other standard-size. On the far end, there was a wetbar and a stereo system. And to the right, a large picture window looking down onto to the twinkling lights of Vegas.  "We usually stay in a suite like this. This one only has two bedrooms, so it’s kind of small. There’s a master and a second room. You can have the master, of course.”

“Oliver, you don’t have to do that. You’re paying for this after all.”

 “The master’s the double set of doors just on the other side of the piano…as you’ve probably deduced,” he said

“Yes. I’ve deduced that,” she said. “I’m going to take a nap. You should, too.”

“All right then,” he said on a small chuckle before heading toward the single door on the other side of the living room.

Felicity found herself asking. “Do you want to do dinner together or?”

Oliver whipped around. “Dinner together, definitely. I assumed we would be having dinner together. Sorry, I forgot to ask you. Would eight be okay?”

Felicity eyed him suspiciously. Why did he sound so nervous? “Sure. That’s fine.”

***

Ten minutes before eight, a knock rapped on the suite door. “Room service!”

Oliver, who’d been pacing the living room floor in a black dress shirt and slacks, whipped the door open.

“Mr. Queen,” a man in standard hotel employee attire greeted him. “Where would you like this?” he asked pushing the table-clothed cart inside. A dinner of steak and lobster and a bottle of Lafite Rothschild, 1982.

“The middle of the room will be perfect,” Oliver said quickly. The attendant wheeled the cart to a perfect spot then opened it into a table. He then placed two chairs on either side of it. He slid out a second shorter cart and placed condiments on top of it. He then lifted out two candles and placed them at the center of the main table. “And can you light those for us? Thank you.”

Oliver slipped the attendant a fifty. “Thank you, Mr. Queen.” The young man beamed and left.

Oliver set light music in the background—an odd combination of Sinatra and Guns N’ Roses because he knew Felicity loved each. After his nap, he’d decided that he had to take this chance. If she told him to go to hell, then at least he’d tried.

When Felicity stepped out of her room, she gasped. “What is all this?”

“You didn’t hear room service come in?”

“I put wireless headphones in when I’m getting dressed.”

Olive chuckled. “I didn’t know that, but it’s fitting.”

Felicity planted her fists onto her hips. “Oh, really?”

“Trust me. I like your quirks.”

Felicity shook her head. “So what gives with all of this? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Oliver chuckled. “It’s just dinner, Felicity. I thought we could stay in.”

“To soft candles and soft music—Sinatra?”

“And Guns N’ Roses.”

Felicity blushed. Oliver swallowed, the pink in her cheeks made his stomach flip flop. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Oliver…”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. If this is too much—“

“No. It’s…” Felicity started, fidgeting a little before clearing her throat. “Let’s just forget about everything and enjoy the night.” When they sat down, Felicity noticed the wine for the first time and gasped just as she had when she’d come out of her room. “Is that…?”

Oliver nodded.

Felicity laughed. “You’re too much, Oliver.”

“Sorry, it’s…”

“I never said too much was a bad thing.”

They enjoyed a scrumptious steak and lobster dinner; the candle light flickering.

“Everything is so delicious. God, who is this chef?”

“Pierre Micheaux. Thea told me about him. You know she comes to Vegas every other month with her friends.”

“If you can experience like this, I’d come back more often, too,” Felicity said with a nervous laugh before her lashes dropped. “I’m a terrible daughter.”

“You’re not. You’re just a working woman.”

She nodded. "I think I should go see my mom tomorrow.”

“We can go together after we go to the courthouse,” Oliver suggested.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said with a wave of her hand. “I can take a cab and meet you back here later.”

“I’d like to meet your mother, but if you’re uncomfortable—“

She looked genuinely surprised. “You’d really want to come with me?”

Oliver nodded. The smile that bloomed on her face filled him with special kind of content. It was sort of like it was building a little bond between them. Oliver was grateful Felicity hadn’t questioned him further about the romantic nature of their platonic dinner, but he couldn’t help but wonder why. Felicity seemed at ease about the entire situation, while in the back of his mind guilt was doing the tango. She was after all still with Billy.

“How old were you when you had your first kiss?” she asked after pouring herself a second glass of wine, her plate pushed forward, indicated she was done with her meal.

“Thirteen,” he said. “You?”

“Seventeen,” said Felicity. “I was already in college, but—“

“But what?”

“That kiss we had all those years ago, Oliver—”

Oliver lifted his eyebrows. “Kiss? I remember there being more than one.”

“I never forgot it,” she finished softly.

He held her gaze, studying the blue of her eyes in the candle light for a moment before whispering, “Neither did I.”

“I have to tell you something,” she confessed.

Oliver placed his hand on the table, his fingers inches from where hers rested. “What’s that?”

“Billy and I broke up.”

At that, Oliver snatched his hand back and slid it to the base of his neck. “Oh? I mean, I’m so sorry Felicity.”

Felicity looked a little startled by his quick movement but went on, “It’s not your fault. Or well, maybe not fully your fault. I mean he realized it before I even wanted to admit it.”

“Realized what?” Oliver asked, finding that his hand had gravitated back to the table and closer to her fingers than it had been before.

“That I was settling with him.” At this, Oliver took Felicity’s hand. When she didn’t pull away, his heart soared.

“You should never settle, Felicity,” he said, lacing his fingers with hers. “You’re too…too you, to do that.”

“Thanks,” she murmured, eyes dropping down to their linked fingers.

“I mean it,” he said, brushing his thumb back and forth over her supple skin. It felt so good to really touch her. “You’re an amazing beautiful woman, who I just feel lucky to have in my life. When I first met you, there was something about you that drew me in. But now that I’ve known you for so long and have gotten to see the beautiful person you are inside and out, I realize I was wrong.”

Fear flashed in her eyes, but she kept them on his, strong and patient. “Okay…”

“I mean that you’re so much more than just special. You’re indescribable, Felicity. I’m sorry that our lives went on such different paths and that we never made it around to being together, but—“

“But we have now,” she said, her voice quiet but strong.

“Do we?”

“I don’t know. I’ve wanted you for so long, Oliver.”

Oliver’s breath caught. “Really?”

Felicity nodded. “But the timing was never right. First, I was young, starting my career, then there was Laurel, then Ray and…But you’ve always been there, and in the back of my mind, I hoped that something anything might happen to point you toward me.” She laughed out loud. “Then it turned out that…”

“We’ve been married this whole time,” Oliver offered with his own chuckle.

“Yeah, that. Is this…I mean, you said all those nice things, but Oliver, if this isn’t something you want, I understand.”

 _November Rain_ —Felicity’s Guns N’ Roses favorite—filled the room beginning with its soft piano, violins and drums, and Oliver stood up.  “Dance with me?”

A squint and pursed lips let Oliver know Felicity was skeptical. “I remember you telling Laurel once that was the one thing that Oliver Queen did not do. I remember her rolling her eyes and saying, tell us something we don’t all know.”

Oliver stepped closer to her and looked down into her sweet and hopeful blue eyes. “That was her Ollie Queen, not your Oliver Queen.”

The beautiful smile Felicity gave him nearly collapsed one of Oliver’s lungs. Then she stood up and was in his arms, and oh, it was heaven. She rested her cheek on his chest as he dropped his to the top of her head. “My Oliver Queen, huh?”

Oliver pulled her impossibly closer as they swayed to the song. “Yes, your Oliver Queen.”  The Guns N Roses playlist faded out and music slid back to Sinatra. Oliver’s heart clenched when _Our Love is Here to Stay_ poured into the room:

 _It's very clear our love is here to stay_  
_Not for a year, but ever and a day_  
_The radio and the telephone_  
_And the movies that we know_  
_May just be passing fancies_  
_And in time may go_

 _But, oh, my dear, our love is here to stay_  
_Together we're going a long, long way_  
_In time the Rockies may crumble_  
_Gibraltar may tumble_  
_They're only made of clay_  
_But our love is here to stay_

 _But, oh, my dear, our love is here to stay_  
_Together we're going a long, long way_  
_In time the Rockies may crumble_  
_Gibraltar may tumble_  
_They're only made of clay_  
_But our love is here to stay_  
_It's here to stay_  
_It's here to stay_  
_It's here to stay_

Oliver pulled back and framed Felicity’s face in his hands. He studied every inch of her face until he came to her eyes, brushing his thumbs along the apples of her cheeks. “I love you, Felicity. I have for a long time.”

“Oh, Oliver,” she said, a tear slipping from her eye and coating his thumb.

“Hey,” he whispered, “don’t cry.” Carefully, he swiped the remaining wetness with the pad of his thumb then kissed the skin there.

 _You Make Me Feel So Young_ played next, and they danced like goofy kids—jovial and free—until they collapsed on the fluffy white sofa in the middle of the room. Felicity slid her arms around Oliver’s waist. After a few moments, she suddenly sat up with a gasp. “We never ate dessert.”

Oliver pulled her back to him with a leering grin. “You’re right. We didn’t.” He sat them both up, then brushed the back of his hand across her cheek before cupping her chin in his hand claiming her lips. His heart thundered in his ears as he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth for the first time in far, far too long. This was so right. He groaned when Felicity tilted her head and hungrily began devouring his mouth as fiercely as he wanted to take all of her. But one delicious step at a time. The worked his jaw and tongue, his body vibrating with the thrill of being this close to her finally. Just like in the airplane, she smelled like jasmine and the other scent he couldn't quite name was a mixture of lilac and lemon. All together, it was Felicity. They pulled back, chests heaving. Her adorable flushed expression made Oliver’s heart clutch, and he had to kiss her again. He surged toward her, fastening his lips to hers, sucking, tasting, nipping—short, deep and fast. Finally, he pulled away, dropping his forehead to hers, loving the way their breath mingled together. “Do you still want dessert?”

“I thought this was the dessert…”

“If you want real dessert, just say the word,” he whispered. “I just want you to be happy,” Oliver admitted.

She brushed her fingers along his stubbly cheek. “I am, but…”

Oliver buried his hands in her hair on either side of her head. “But what, beautiful?”

“I just wish we hadn’t taken so long.”

“Do you think it’s too late?” he asked, bracing himself for whatever answer she might give him.

She sat up a bit and shook her head. “No. It’s not too late. I love you, too, Oliver. I have for a long time.”

“Felicity…” A lump swelled in his throat. “I…”

Before they could go any further, Oliver's phone buzzed from the coffee table where he'd left it when room service had arrived. "I'll ignore it." It kept buzzing, and buzzing, and buzzing. It stopped...then started again. "For Chrissake!" 

"Just answer it," said Felicity.

Oliver wiped a hand down the front of his face with a heavy sigh before picking it up. "It's Isabel," he told Felicity, showing her the screen.

Felicity shrunk back onto the sofa. "It's business. Answer it."

 _"Oliver. I'll need  you back here asap tomorrow morning,"_ Isabel snapped over the phone.

"I'm sorry, but I have an engagement that requires my full attention. He grinned back at Felicity. She pressed her lips together, mirth dancing in her eyes. 

 _"Oh? And what might that be? I thought your playboy days were over. At least, that's what you keep telling me,"_ she said, her voice dropping an octave.

"Oh, they're over all right. I'll talk to you in a few days, Isabel," he said, before snapping his phone shut. "That woman has the worst timing," he said as Felicity sat up and inched back to the spot she'd been in before they'd been interrupted. 

Felicity’s small fingers reached for the top button of his shirt. She released it from its hold, then did the same with the next two before sliding her hand beneath the material to rest on his heart. Oliver’s breath caught as she stroked the skin with her thumb. That was it.

“Come here,” Oliver said, standing up and lifting her up. Felicity looped her legs around his torso as their mouths crashed together. “Who’s room?”

“Mine. I think the bed’s bigger,” she whispered, her voice deep and husky.

“You sure?”

“Are you crazy?”

Oliver didn’t need to be told three times.

***

Felicity laid against the insane amount of pillows on the king sized bed in her room completely naked as a just as naked Oliver Queen in all his glory crawled toward her like a jungle cat. Then he pounced, scooping her up and flipping both of them so they were both on their sides pressed skin to skin. Instinctively, Felicity spread herself open to him as she draped her thigh over his hip. Their tongues tangoed as Oliver’s hard length pressed into Felicity’s slick warmth. She wanted more, but just as she was trying to get closer to him, Oliver cradled her body then gently laid her back on the bed.

“I want to take my time with you,” his beautiful mouth whispered to her as he scooted back on the bed. Felicity bit her lip, forcing back a tiny whimper. Oliver massaged her feet briefly before he gently slid his fingers up her calf muscles, dipping down to kiss each then working up to her thighs. She parted for him further. Oliver stroked her inner thighs. His eyes darted up to hers, asking permission. The look that flickered in their dark blue depths seared straight into her core the spread everywhere like wild fire.

“Oliver, please,” she begged.

Without another word, his tongue was on her, driving her to the brink of the most pleasure she’d ever known stroke after stroke. He brought her higher and higher, his arm keeping her in place as he finally brought her crashing into her orgasm. Eyes pinched shut, a scream tore from Felicity, Oliver stayed with her as wave after wave rippled through her body. When Felicity opened her eyes to Oliver’s lazy smile. He licked his lips then wiped the corners of his mouth. “You taste so good.”

She laughed, happier than she had ever remembered being. “Get up here, crazy man.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, crawling back up the bed and taking her into his arms. When he finally entered her, Felicity felt the warmth of love, home and utter rightness in their connected heat. They groaned simultaneously, foreheads touching, Oliver, hovering over her resting the majority of his weight on his elbows. He pumped in and out of her at an aching but exquisite pace.

Felicity scraped her short nails gently across his backside then squeezed as she rolled her hips into him. That seemed to set the beast inside Oliver out of its cage. Their hips snapped together, wet and determined. “I love you so much, Oliver,” Felicity couldn’t stop herself from crying out. She was so close.

Oliver grunted. “God. Felicity. Love. You. Love. You. Love You.”

Felicity cried out as an orgasm like she’d never felt before attacked every one of her senses and soaked her core with the most beautiful pleasure. Then Oliver fell over the edge, his strong hips pounding into her at a force she was sure he could not control. Then it was over and they lay there breathless, tangled in each other, hearts chasing calm.

“So?” Oliver said, pulling her so her back was flush against his chest. He trailed a path of quick kisses from her shoulder to her earlobe before whispering, “You still want to get that divorce?”

The melty goo that had been Felicity’s insides iced. “The annulment, you mean?” Felicity said, cursing the crack in her voice. She wanted to turn around to look at him, to read his expression, but she couldn’t bear to. “We can still even with the sex,” she whispered. “Just prove we didn’t know what was going that day.”

“Okay,” he said, curling his hand around her shoulder, urging her to turn on her back. She went easily, but didn’t look directly at him. “Hey, you okay?”

Felicity nodded. “We have to do this, right? It wouldn’t make sense to—even after this.”

“Exactly.”

She nodded.

“Just promise to go on another date with me after we’re done,” Oliver said, his tone light.

Felicity laughed, full happy laugh that went down to her toes. She launched onto her elbows. “So, you admit this was a date.”

Oliver grinned and kissed her. “Promise me?”

“I promise,” Felicity said, before raking her fingers into his hair and pulling Oliver down for another kiss.

***

Oliver and Felicity did go on that date but neither could bring themselves to officially divorce. Instead, they decided to keep it a secret. They dated like a normal couple, and decided that if after a year, they wanted to go through with dissolving their marriage, they would.

The day Oliver and Felicity decided to officially renew their nuptials took place on the only day City Hall worker, Dorothy Lamour, ever took off work. It was as if the pope was coming so many people were plastered together watching and waiting. Dorothy was a planner and had snagged a front row bleacher seat as soon as the tickets had become available online. When Oliver and Felicity appeared at the top of the steps of the most beautiful church in Star City, hand-in-hand, Dorothy screamed, “I knew it! I knew! I love you, Olicity!” Felicity’s floor length dress hugged her in all the right places, and no one on earth looked as hot as Oliver Queen in a black tuxedo. Dorothy turned to a pair of older ladies holding up best wishes signs next to her. “I named them that online. I was the first one, you know. I met Felicity Smoak one day…a while back. And I knew it would happen.” For some reason, Dorothy just knew what happened in Vegas to Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak all those years ago had been fate, and there was no messing with fate. “You rock that dress, bae! You’re beautiful!” she shouted as she watched Oliver, his hand tucked firmly at the small of his bride’s back, lean down to kiss her before Felicity slid into the limo. The perfect ending to the perfect day. “It’s about damn time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for any comments.
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
